


Friends with benefits

by likeraininjuly



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, Ian x mickey x reader, Multi, Shameless, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeraininjuly/pseuds/likeraininjuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by witchaywoman (tumblr) after we discovered we had a very similar dream about Ian and Mickey. </p><p>AU where Ian and Mickey are bisexual and you three have been best friends since middle school. You are extremely close and would do anything for each other. Let's just say things escalate very quickly in your relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Move over shitheads." You exclaimed with a smug grin, eyes staring at the redhead and brunette clearly taking up way too much space at your usual table of the cafeteria.

You still hadn't gotten used to the rustic feel of the whole damn campus. They might as well change the name to HIPSTER UNIVERSITY with a Starbucks around practically every corner and one too many students with thick rimmed glasses and beanies galore. 

Ian moved over without looking up and patted the seat next to him. You gave him a light smile then quickly turned your head to stick your tongue out at Mickey. 

"Asshole." You giggled. 

"Hey just because I didn't move over as fast as Gallagher doesn't mean you couldn't have sat with me Y/N."

"Yeah okay," you said rolling your eyes. "I'd practically have to shove you into the wall to get a seat cause you love your personal space too much." 

Ian laughed "It's true. You always take up 2 fucking seats at the movies." 

Mickey scoffed and leaned back into his chair, kicking his legs up onto the seat next to him. 

"So Mick..how's that thing going with what's his face?" 

"What you mean Adam? Shit I'm just tutoring him in statistics." 

"Mhmm" you said propping your elbows onto the table and leaning your head on your fist. "Is that why I came home to you 2 eye fucking? Not to mention he's over like every other day."

"Okay 1. No. 2. Yeah he has a thing for me and has tried to get in my pants a couple of times to which I politely declined, thank you. And 3. Statistics is a fucking hard class. He needs all the studying he can get. Plus, he's not really my type." 

"Ha! The thought of you being polite…yeah right.  
And what exactly is your type anyway?" You said, raising your eyebrows inquisitively. 

"Eh, depends. Sweet but gritty, eyes that could kill with one look, can handle their liquor. Either way they gotta have a great ass." He answered, looking up and winking at you. 

Ian choked on his drink and let out a loud laugh.  
"Good luck finding someone with an ass like Y/N." 

"Fuck off!" You said blushing, punching Ian in the arm. 

"Oww! When did you learn to hit like a dude?" Ian said, rubbing his bicep. 

"Been taking boxing classes." You said, shrugging. 

Mickey bit his bottom lip and snickered. Trying to hide the fact that he found that kinda hot. 

***

You stood outside on the balcony, hanging over the rail and admiring the clear, deep blue starlit sky. You could never see the stars like this in the city and you took every chance you got to soak in the breathtaking view. You pulled out a pack of cigarettes from your back pocket and lit one, taking a long drag and letting crisp autumn air and menthol smoke fill your lungs. You exhaled slowly and closed your eyes, thinking about how different life was now. You hadn't even been here for a whole semester and yet the monsters you left at home were somehow a lifetime away. You had been best friends with Ian and Mickey since middle school and when graduation was slowly approaching you couldn't stand the thought of being without them. You had been through everything with them together. But when you learned that you and Mickey had been accepted to the same college, you couldn't get Ian on board fast enough. 

 

"Hey." Ian said, pulling on your ponytail lightly before leaning down beside you. 

"Shit." You said, snapping out of your thoughts. "You scared me." 

Ian smiled softly. "Sorry.." He held 2 fingers up, gesturing for your cigarette. 

"S'okay." You said, placing it between his fingers, watching him take a hit. 

"So..listen." He said slowly, exhaling. "I have to go home for the weekend. Monica is back and I-I just need to be there, you know, for my family." 

"Fuck..Ian," you said, placing your hands on his face gently. "I'm sorry." 

It was always evident to you how beautiful the redhead was and you had always been attracted to him in a weird way. But tonight was different as you gazed into soft green eyes. Tonight you felt something deeper. You realized just how much you cared about him. You would do anything in the world to see one of your best friends happy and you felt your stomach knot up thinking about what was waiting for him at home. 

"It's okay.." He said, putting out the cigarette. He pulled you into his arms, and pressed your foreheads together. "I'll just have to find a way to get through it without it completely ruining me again." He continued, looking down now. 

"Hey" you pulled his chin up, forcing him to look you in the eyes again. "I'll Skype you every night okay? You know we're always here for you right? Me and Mickey."

"I know, Y/N. Thank you." He pulled you in close and hugged you tight, placing his hand on the back of your neck. 

You pulled away and kissed his cheek lightly. He smiled and ran his hands down your arms before walking back inside. 

You let out a sigh and leaned against the rail again, looking down at your phone. 

1 unread message. You slid your finger across the screen and stared at the text with a confused look on your face. 

Jake 10:48pm  
"Hey gorgeous, I've been thinking about you. Wanna grab dinner friday night?" 

Shit. Jake was a guy you kindof had a fling with for a short time before you ended things abruptly and he didn't take it well. Or so you thought.  
But hey, what the hell? It was free food and something to do and you wouldn't let anything go too far. 

***

Friday came and Ian had left to go home which left you and Mickey alone for the weekend. You got in the shower, letting the hot water trickle down your face as you rubbed your eyes, mind racing with thoughts of your plans for the night. I really shouldn't be doing this, you thought. Jake isn't even that good looking and he's a total prick. 

You stepped out of the shower and dried off, wrapping the towel around your hair. You put on your bra and panties and had the door wide open. You were comfortable with Ian and Mickey enough not to give a shit. Mickey walked by on his way to the kitchen and glanced at you, licking his bottom lip. He had been fighting the urge lately to not find you hot as hell because you were best friends and he didn't want to ruin anything. But damn your ass looked so good in your lacey red thong and he wanted to lick every curve of your perfect body. You caught sight of Mickey in the mirror and smiled before he escaped to the kitchen. You put on your skin tight black dress and heels. Your dried your hair and set the straightener out while you put your makeup on. Bright red lips, deep blush, winged eyeliner. Why the fuck were you going all out for this guy? 

You walked into the kitchen where Mickey was pulling lasagna out of the oven. He did a double take when he saw you in your skimpy dress, the natural way your hips moved driving him crazy. 

"Where are you going looking like that?"

"On a date." You pulled your hair over your shoulder and looked back at him. 

"Oh really? With who? Oh god please tell me it's not Jake." 

You glanced at his face and sighed lightly. 

"What the fuck Y/N?? Really? That asshole? God he's such a douchebag." He took a beer out of the fridge and took a long swig. 

"Oh fuck off, Mickey. Like you haven't been with the same. Plus it's not like I have guys lining up at my door." 

"Oh please. You could get any guy on the fucking planet and you know it." 

"Ha. Yeah OKAY. Sure."

You turned away and threw your hands in the air, heading towards the door. 

Mickey caught up with you and grabbed your wrists, pinning you against the door. Your faces now an inch away. 

"You deserve better." 

"No. I don't." You said, avoiding looking into crystal blue eyes that could captivate every inch of you. 

He cupped your face, tilting your head up.  
"You do." 

Your eyes met briefly and somehow everything in that moment felt right. You both inhaled deeply and time seemed to pause. It wasn't unusual for you to be affectionate towards Mickey and Ian. You were just close. You all cared for each other. But what you hadn't expected was for Mickey to close the gap between your lips and kiss you. Softly, at first, but then with more intensity like he had been waiting a lifetime to taste those sweet lips of yours. You stood there for a second, shocked before kissing back with just as much ferocity. His lips were full and soft and God they felt so good pressed against yours. He slid his hands around your hips and placed them on the small of your back as you pressed into him. You smiled and let his tongue enter your mouth, yours darting back and forth with his. His mouth tasted like generic beer and cigarettes but you swore it was the best goddamn thing you ever tasted. His lips trailed down to your neck as he sucked on your skin, leaving a satisfying mark. You let out a soft moan and ran your hands up his shirt, feeling every muscle on his abs and chest before breaking away and pulling it off of him. He ran his fingers up your thigh softly and traced the lining of your panties just below your hip bone. You leaned in and nibbled on his ear. 

"Fuck me." You managed to let out between breaths. 

Mickey couldn't pull your dress up fast enough as if he had been waiting for those very words. You kicked off your heels, making you a few inches shorter than him now. He guided you backwards to the kitchen table and picked you up, setting you on top of it and tugged your dress all the way off. He stopped for a moment, admiring the view. 

"Fuck. You're so hot." 

He pulled you in again, grinding against your now dripping pussy. You could feel how hard he was even through the layer of his jeans. He unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants and boxers. You looked down and raised your eyebrows playfully. The brunette smiled at the gesture before kissing down your neck, stopping at your breast and sucking lightly. You tightened at the sensation. He made his way down your torso and your whole body filled with warmth as you felt every breath tingling on your stomach. He slid your panties off with his teeth before throwing them on the floor. 

"Get inside me. Now." 

Mickey stood back up and lined up with you, grabbing your ass in the process and pushed himself in. You leaned your head back with pleasure at the feeling. He started, slow at first, savoring every motion. 

"Oh god. You feel so good." You said, grabbing his hips and pulling him in further. 

He quickly picked up speed and you let out a loud gasp with every thrust, roughly pushing you down so that you were laying flat on the table. You grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close, sucking just above his collar bone, leaving a mark matching yours. He pulled out and slammed back in hard, hitting your G spot. You moaned loudly and dug your nails into his back. 

"Oh shit. SHIT." 

Your toes curled as you felt yourself about to cum, arching your back. He grabbed your thighs and thrust a few more times before you reached the height of your orgasm. Mickey followed right after, warm cum spilling into you. He moaned softly and leaned down, kissing lightly at your neck. 

"Holy fuck, Y/N." 

"Shit. That was so much better than if I decided to go on that lousy date." 

Mickey smiled and brushed his lips against yours. 

"Come on. Let's eat some lasagna."

"It's probably freezing by now." 

Mickey laughed and pushed you lightly "Hey, I worked hard on this and you're gonna like it." 

"Oh yeah you worked REAL hard taking it from the freezer into the oven." 

Mickey smirked. "Shut the fuck up." 

"Mhmm." You hummed, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late Sunday night and you and Mickey were curled up on the couch watching re-runs of Gotham on Netflix. Or you were, at least. Mickey was sound asleep on your lap. You rolled your eyes and laughed. How could he not be totally captivated by the genius that was Jerome Valeska?

Ian walked through the door and a bright smile spread across your lips as you rushed to greet him, jumping into his arms and wrapping your legs around his waist.

"Ian!!" You practically shouted and Mickey let out a barely audible grunt from the couch.

"Hey Y/N." He wrapped his arms around your neck and hugged you close.

He was smiling, happy to see you (and Mickey who was too out of it to notice) but you could see the somber look in his eyes like he had been through hell and back. He'd kept the details to a minimum during your Skype calls in case anyone was listening in, so you weren't sure exactly what went down, just that it wasn't good.

"Come on, let's go up to the roof and get high." He said taking your hand and leading you outside and upstairs.

Ian opened the door to the roof and you felt the cold rush against your face. It felt surprisingly refreshing despite it being colder than usual for October. You walked up to the edge and sat down in front of it, looking out into the streets. Ian sat down directly beside you and pulled out a joint, lighting it up and taking a long hit.

"You'd think we'd be numb to it by now, ya know? But no matter how many times Monica walks in and out of our lives it's like pouring salt into an open wound. It may get better over time, but it never fully heals. It's always there."

Ian pulled his knees up and propped his arms on his legs, laying his head on his hands and looked at you. You hadn't noticed when he came inside because all of the lights were off in the apartment except for the TV and a lamp but with the soft glow of the street lights and the moon shining down on his face you saw how tired he looked. Like he had been running for days on end with no break.

"I feel so bad for Liam because he thought she was going to stay like Debbie and Carl did when they were younger. Even though he doesn't remember when she would come and go or even knew who she was. He's old enough now to know and that alone gets your hopes up because you long for a relationship with your mom. You want to love her and forgive her no matter how fucked up she is."

He took another hit before passing it off to you.

"Frank let her take him to to go bowling then he went to the bar and got shitfaced. If me and Debs hadn't have tracked him down to the Alabi I don't know what would have happened. She left him at the bowling alley, Y/N. Went off with some guy. Liam was curled in a stall in the bathroom just balling. He didn't even think to ask anyone for help. It was heartbreaking. And suddenly it was like I was little again and it was happening all over. Except it was worse because he was there alone. At least I had Fiona and Lip to rely on when they abandoned us."

You took a hit and exhaled slowly, looking at the redhead, concerned. You always let Ian talk until you knew he was finished.

"I feel so guilty. I shouldn't have gone to the store while Fiona was at work. I was getting stuff for dinner. I didn't know Carl and Debbie had plans for the night. It was really fucking stupid."

"Fuck." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Come here." You pulled him in and wrapped your arms around him, kissing his head. He leaned into you and you knew that was exactly what he needed. You didn't need to talk or respond because he already knew. You just needed to listen and be there.

You sat there silent for a long while, taking everything in. You hated Monica. You hated her for swooping in whenever she pleased just to leave everyone wrecked and broken.

"You're not stupid, Ian." You said, reaching for his hand and lacing your fingers through his.

He smiled and leaned into you before reaching for the joint again and taking a long drag.

"Hey man." Mickey said, sitting down beside Ian.

"Oh hey. Didn't hear you come up here." Ian responded, offering the blunt to Mickey.

He smirked, taking it between his fingers.   
"Yeah that's cause you 2 were busy being sappy."

You flicked Mickey off and laughed, the brunette returning the gestute.

"You okay?" Mickey asked, turning to Ian.

"Shit. I don't know. I will be though. Thanks Mick."

"Well maybe something downstairs can cheer you up, come on."

Mickey grabbed Ian's arm and pulled him up. You raised your eyebrows and followed behind them.

You walked back inside the apartment and Ian screamed and ran to someone, hugging them tightly. You couldn't see who it was because Ian was smothering them, you could just see their jet black hair.

"Mandy!" Ian said, jumping up and down.

He looked like an overly excited 5 year old and it was honestly so cute.

"Hey mandy!" You said smiling, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Y/N. Haven't seen you in a minute."

"Yeah I know. Hey, how's the bar?"

Mandy was still in the city of Chicago but was assistant manager at a bar and had moved out of the Southside and bought her own apartment.

"It's good! The hours suck but I don't mind it cause I'm making good money."

"That's great. Glad to hear it."

She flashed a smile and turned into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the fridge.

"So we gonna get fucked up or what? Like old times." She smirked and pushed Mickey.

You spent the rest of the night listening to loud music and dancing your asses off, getting drunk and high. Reminiscing of a time where everything was fucked but you had your closest friends there to get you through it. You were just glad you all got out of that hell hole.

***

The next morning you woke up with a pounding headache and your eyes felt like they were going to burst out of your head when you looked out the window into the sunlight but you were up early anyway. You body was just used to it, you guessed. You made your way into the kitchen and clumsily sat down on the barstool, squinting at the dark haired man making coffee by the stove. Mickey Milkovich was the only other human being who actually willingly woke up as early as you so it was no surprise to see him flipping pancakes and scrambling eggs. He was fucking whistling too. How was he so chipper after all the shit you did last night?

He turned around and grinned, leaning against the counter and eyeing you up and down.

"Caffeine. Now." You groaned, and sank down into the chair.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." He rolled his eyes and took 2 mugs out of the top cabinet, pouring a cup for you and taking one for himself.

"How are you all wide eyed and bushy tailed after last night? I'm used to waking up early but I still feel like shit."

"Got a high tolerance." He shrugged, handing you the coffee mug.

"Yeah, you got that right. At your rate you'd still be going hard and we'd all be dead."

You took a sip and sighed heavily, feeling the warmth travel through your whole body.

"Mmm. Just the way I like it. Black like my soul."

"Ha ha. Very funny. You're a little sap and you know it. Couldn't be stone cold if you tried." He said, mocking you.

"I don't know, I think my heart shrunk a couple sizes while Ian was away. You're rubbing off on me, grinch."

He threw up his middle finger and spun back around, pulling out plates from the cabinet. 

"Give me some fucking pancakes, bitch." You walked around the counter and grabbed the waist of his sweatpants, pulling his body against you. You leaned your head up and licked his neck lightly.

"Keep doing that and you can have whatever you want. I'll even ignore you calling me bitch." He smirked and lifted the bottom of your pajama shorts up, grabbing your ass roughly.

You sucked on his skin gently and hummed into Mickey's neck before you whirled around and pranced off, grabbing a plate. 

"Well, what I want is pancakes. Too hungry." 

"Such a tease." Mickey scoffed and shook his head but couldn't help from smiling. 

Ian walked in yawning loudly and stretching, Mandy following behind him. His hair was sticking up in 20 different directions and he had bags under his eyes but he somehow still managed to look sexy as hell regardless. 

"Well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella." Mickey said in a completely normal volume but to Ian he might as well have been screaming. He poked Mandy and then ruffled Ian's hair. 

"Shh. Mick. Don't yell." Ian said, holding his hand up and shooing Mickey away. 

"Oh god. Does anyone else feel like they got hit by a title wave?" The redhead pretty much whispered. 

"Yup." You said, nodding and got up to pour Ian a cup of coffee. 

"Please. You guys need to learn how to party Milkovich style." Mandy said and high fived Mickey without looking over. 

When did Mandy and Mickey become so dorky? You laughed to yourself. 

"Yeah, yeah. Gotta go get ready for school. You're lucky you don't have class till 11, Mick. You coming today, Ian?" 

"Yeah. Meet you there."

 

***

"What the fuck Y/N?"

Jake was now standing directly in front of you, fuming from head to toe. It looked like he was about to bust a blood vessel in a JimmySteve type of way. Jesus.

"You blew off our date! Like fuck you had something better to do! Don't pull some half ass excuse on me."

"Fuck off Jake." You said pushing him aside, but he grabbed your wrist with vigor which honestly hurt like hell and would probably leave a bruise later. He whirled you around and kept a firm grasp to ensure you wouldn't walk away.

"Oww! Fuck. Get your hands off me. You're hurting me!" You winced.

"I should have known better then to go out with you in the first place. You're nothing but a sleezy Southside piece of trash you fucking whore! You're nobody. You don't know a good thing when it's standing right in front of you."

And that was all it took for the tears to spill over onto your rosy cheeks. Suddenly you were back in the southside and every degrading thought you had shoved deep inside surfaced, taunting you and spitting in your face. You laughed to yourself because it was true. It was all true. Who were you kidding to think you could drive the Southside away? No matter how far you ran it was there like a weight strapped to your ankles.

"HEY!" A voice screamed from behind you.

You didn't even have a chance to turn around before Ian's fist collided with Jake's face, knocking him to the ground. You wiped your tears and saw the look in those green eyes. You knew that look and it wasn't a good one. The longer the redhead and brunette were friends the more Ian fought like Mickey. With blind rage so deeply embedded they didn't know when to stop. Jake rolled on top of Ian and managed to get a few punches in but Ian had him pinned down again in a matter of seconds smashing his jaw over and over. Blood was flying everywhere and by now a crowd had formed, cheering them on. Jake was cowering now, gasping in pain.

You ran over and wrapped your arms around him, trying to pull him off of Jake.

"Hey! Ian! Enough! I think he gets the point. Jesus."

Ian scrambled to his feet and stared down at Jake for a moment.

"Don't EVER touch Y/N again! The fucks the matter with you?"

He kicked him in the ribs and started walking towards the door, leading outside. He slammed the door open and you followed, running to catch up. He was out of breath and gripping a bench, shaking his head.

"Jesus, Ian. I thought you were gonna fucking kill him."

"Yeah well that's what he gets for treating you like that."

You sighed and sat down on the bench, pulling your hair back and tying it up into a bun. You buried your face in your hands and let out a deep breath.

"You know, when we got here it felt really fucking good. Like everything was a distant blur and we had finally made it out. I knew it was too good though. I should have known everything would come back around full circle. We can't run from our past."

Once it resurfaced it was like a vicious cycle and you knew you would fall into a depressed state again. 

Ian turned around and knelt down in front of you, gently running his fingers across your cheek.

"Hey. We are not where we came from. That doesn't define us. Listen to me. You are smart, funny, and beautiful. You are not some Southside piece of trash."

Leave it to Ian to be the one who got shit on the hardest in the past few months yet still be the one to pick up everyone else's broken pieces.

He placed his fingers on either side of your neck and traced small circles on your skin.

"You okay?"

And there was that feeling again. Something tugging at your heart as you stared into eyes that seemed to shimmer as the sunlight hit them. You could see every hue melting into the other and god, they were captivating. You leaned in closer and nodded. You could smell the sweet scent that only Ian had and you could breathe him in forever. You didn't know why but in that moment all you wanted to do was kiss him. So that's exactly what you did. The kiss was soft and tender and didn't suggest anything else. But when Ian pulled away you could see the hunger in his eyes as they shifted back and forth between yours.

"Let's skip the rest of the day. Come on." He said, pulling you off the bench.

You walked hand in hand the rest of the way home and you never wanted to let go of the comfort he brought you. 

He unlocked the door to the apartment and you stood silent in the doorway for a moment, wanting to thank him for everything. 

"Ian.." You started. 

But he locked you in a kiss and whispered on your lips "Don't feel like talking." 

He led you into his room and closed the door, leaning against it and staring at you before pulling you by the waist and pressing his body against yours. You pulled your hair down and he brushed it behind your ear with soft fingers. And you forgot all about Jake and words that cut like knives as Ian slowly stripped you down. You slid his shirt off and your hands ghosted down his side as he stepped out of his jeans. And then you were pushing Ian onto his bed and he relished the feeling of your hands moving, destined to touch every inch of his perfect body. Your hands moved up to his neck and you were kissing again, your teeth pulled on his bottom lip and he let out a sharp breath. His tongue entered your mouth, exploring and tasting as you slid your hips against his. He grabbed your wrists and flipped you onto your back, kissing all the way down your torso. His breath was hot and tender, tingling on your stomach. He moved down and pressed his lips just above your knee, sucking all the way down your thigh. He stopped just above your slit and you gasped as he tainted you with several hickeys on your inner leg. And then his tongue grazed across your folds and then brushed lightly on your clitoris. You gripped the sheets and closed your eyes as a desperate moan escaped from your lips. He entered in and worked wonders as his tongue darted in and out before pushing in deeper. And you lost yourself in pleasure, your back arching and your legs tightening. 

"Ian.. fuck." 

You gripped his red hair roughly and pulled his head up, and he climbed on top of you. You grabbed his shoulders and and he leaned down as your lips left a mark on his chest. He tilted your head up and looked at you and the atmosphere in the room suddenly turned into something extremely intimate. You felt as if he could see every painful thought in those eyes of yours and he intended to take every one of them away. You reached down and ran your fingers over the head of his hard cock before wrapping your hand around his length and pumping up and down. He sighed heavily at your touch and reached up to cup your breasts, massaging them roughly. 

"Oh fuck. I need you." He whispered and your whole body tingled from the touch of his lips against your ear. 

You pressed your hips together as he slowly eased inside you and began to grind up and down. It was slow and sexy and sensual and he touched you in ways you couldn't even have imagined. He picked up speed, thrusting hard and deep. You moaned loudly and ran your fingers through his hair. 

"Oh god. YES!" The whole apartment complex could probably hear you but you didn't give a shit as Ian fucked you into pure bliss. 

The ginger grabbed hold of the headboard as he pounded into you and you could feel yourself on the verge of finishing. You could feel your legs quivering and your head tingling as you rode out your orgasm. 

"Fuck. Cum all over me."

He pulled out pumped his dick a few times before warm cum was spilling onto your stomach and chest. And if that wasn't the hottest thing you'd ever seen, you didn't know what was. He hissed and turned over onto his back, breathing heavily. 

"Shit, Y/N." 

You smiled and ran your hands across his chest. 

You rolled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom where Ian followed behind you. You held each other in the shower and the warm water dripped down your bodies, washing away any sense of hurt. That night you slept in Ian's bed and in a world where Southside didn't exsist and shitty families didn't exist and you were safe in the redhead's arms, you swore you were soaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post the 2nd part! Had to pull alot of doubles at work this week. Anyway. Thanks for bearing with me and I hope you liked it (:


	3. Chapter 3

It was mid afternoon after your shift at the diner and every step up to your apartment felt like 10 miles. You trudged up slowly, sighing. You finally reached the door and entered, slamming it shut behind you and throwing your apron onto the bench by the entry. 

"God! Work fucking sucks. Had at least 10 old creeps hit on me today and then of course we just had to get a lunch rush full of snobby "I'm too cool to tip" hipsters." 

You eyed Mickey and Adam studying in the kitchen. 

"Mick" You nodded. "What's up Adam?" 

"Hey Y/N. Know what you mean. Deal with the same stupid ass people at the food truck." 

You turned to see Mandy watching TV on the couch and walked over, pulling at her wrist. 

"Hey Mandy. Wanna show you a new outfit I just bought. Want your opinion on it." Your eyes wide, code for 'get your ass up I need to talk to you NOW'. 

"Oh goodie a fashion show." She winked. Code for 'I got you'.

You opened and closed the door to your room and plopped down on your bed and brought your pillow to your face and screamed. 

"UGH" 

"What's up? Need me to kick Jake's ass?" 

"No. Well yeah maybe later. Not what I wanna talk about. Oh god. How do I even say this?" 

You brought your pillow to your chest and hugged it tight. Your mind was racing a million miles an hour and you could feel your breath shortening on the verge of a panic attack. 

Mandy sat down on the bed beside you and grabbed your hand. 

"Spit it out Y/N. I know you can't deal when you hold things in." 

You sat up and looked her in the eyes, terrified. 

"I fucked your brother and Ian and I'm freaking the fuck out." 

"The fuck?? I'm sorry. What? Like a-like a threesome?" 

"What? No. No." You said, shaking your head. "At different times." 

"Well I don't know what shit you guys are into. Wow. Didn't see that one coming. Mickey maybe cause he's always staring at you like you're a fucking goddess or something but I didn't think Ian would ever act on anything even if he did find you attractive. The hell were you thinkng?" 

You rubbed your eyes and ran your fingers through your hair. 

"Shit. I don't know. I wasn't. It all happened so fast. Fuck. I'm gonna lose both of them, Mandy." 

You felt your eyes beginning to water and Mandy saw the pain in your face. You couldn't even think of going more than a week without them. They had gotten you through everything. They were there. Always have been. Always will be, or you thought. 

"Shit." Mandy said, closing her eyes for a moment, thinking things through. "Listen. Don't tell either of them. Not yet. Not until you can figure things out. The last thing we need is a knock down drag out between the 2 of them." 

"Oh my god. I don't think I can do this. They're gonna know. They're gonna find out." 

"It's okay. Just play it cool." 

"How am I supposed to play it cool? Play what cool?" 

"Things people play cool. Jesus. You sound like Ian. Look, avoid them for a little if you absolutely have to." 

"Okay…" You sighed. "Thanks Mandy. Knew I could trust you with this." 

"Hey we're Southside. We don't judge. Even if it is weird as hell finding out you banged your 2 best friends and one of them is my brother." 

You smirked and pushed her lightly on the shoulder. 

 

***

 

It's been 3 days since you talked with Mandy. 3 long days of steering clear whenever Mickey or Ian entered the room. 3 days of blowing off plans and basically living in your room and you still had no fucking idea what you were going to do. 

You layed on the couch, staring at the worn down popcorn ceiling, tracing imagines into each dot connecting them together. You felt like you had been laying here for hours but it had only been 20 minutes. Ian walked in the door and you jumped up as he passed by the couch. 

 

"Hey you." He said with a pleasant smile. "Mickey and I are heading to the bar later. Wanna come?" 

"I-uh..no. I'm just so tired. You know. Long day at work. I think I'm just gonna go to bed." You said, practically darting towards your room. 

"Hey," He said, catching you by the wrist and spinning you around. "It's 6pm, Y/N. You only come out of your room to go to work and school the past couple days. We've barely even said a sentence to each other. You okay? You seem like you're distancing yourself like you do when you don't want to let anyone in. You can let me in. You know that." 

"I know. Look I'm just stressed from school and stuff. No biggie." You knew he could see straight through your lie but you couldn't chance it. Not this time. "Please. Just let me go to sleep. I'm exhausted." 

"Alright.." He said letting go of your wrist and scratching his head as he watched you walk away. 

You sighed loudly after slamming your door shut and leaned against the door frame. 

"Fuck." You muttered to yourself as you slid down the wall, bringing your knees up to your chest as you sat down. 

You leaned your head back and brought your hands up to pick at the wallpaper in your room that was already peeled off in several places. It was a nervous habit but you didn't care enough to stop or replace it because it was calming to focus on something. You needed to take care of this, you thought. No matter what the outcome would be, you couldn't keep avoiding them. The longer you waited, the worse it would get. You decided to tell Mickey and Ian tonight when they got home from the bar. You just hoped they understood and wouldn't kick you to the curb. 

 

***

 

"Oh that's bullshit man, Segal could totally kick Van Damme's ass." Mickey argued, taking a sip of his beer. 

"Unless it's 'Double Impact' Van Damme. Cause that's some Van double damn!" Ian replied, throwing his hands up. 

"You and your Van Damme shit." Mickey smirked.   
"You want another beer?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

Mickey sat back down at the booth a few moments later and slid a beer over to Ian. He leaned back and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply. He sat silent for a minute, keeping his eyes on Ian as he switched back and forth from taking a hit of his cigarette and a sip from his beer. 

"What?" Ian said, breaking the silence. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. 

"So, Y/N's been acting weird lately." Mickey said, propping his elbows onto the table. 

"Oh. Yeah, yeah. I've noticed." 

Ian sucked in a sharp breath and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Hey Mick, I need to tell you something.." 

"Yeah? What is it?" Mickey said, blowing out smoke. 

"Okay. Umm."  
"I-"   
"Well not I. Me and-"   
"The thing is..umm."   
"Jesus." Ian sighed. He put his hands over his face and pulled down on his skin. 

"Get on with it, Gallagher." 

Ian looked down, fidgeting with the buttons on his plaid shirt. 

"Okay..so the other day Jake was like harassing Y/N and I had to kick the shit out of him and she was really torn up about it, and you know I had just gone through all that shit with my family. And things kindof just happened..and we kindof maybe had sex." 

"Holy shit." Mickey's jaw dropped wide open.

"I know. I know. Look, it was really fucking stupid and I just-" 

"Ian" Mickey cut him off. 

"I don't know what I was thinking. I mean she's our best friend. Look, it won't happen-"

"Ian" 

"What?" Ian said, slightly annoyed he couldn't finish his sentences. 

"Me too." 

"What do you mean 'me too'?" Ian focused in. 

"I mean I had sex with her too." 

"Stop fucking with me, Mickey. I'm trying to be serious. Jesus." 

"I'm not fucking with you, Ian. Why would I mess with you about this?" Mickey flicked his cigarette into the ashtray and crossed his arms on the table. 

"Oh my god." Ian leaned in closer, staring into clear blue eyes. "Holy shit." 

"Yeah.." Mickey agreed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

And then Ian chuckled, low at first, but it grew louder until he couldn't control himself and he was laughing loudly and shaking his head. Mickey's lips pulled into a smile and he found himself laughing too. And they just stared at each other laughing, a mixture between confusion and irony like 'what the fuck just happened'? 

"Just when we thought we couldn't get any more fucked up." Ian remarked, still smiling. 

"You know, it's kinda hot. The whole thing." Mickey said, raising his eyebrows and biting on his bottom lip. 

Ian slid back against the booth, calming down a bit. "Heh. Yeah." 

"I think this could work. Yeah. I'm kinda into it." Mickey propped his hand under his chin and tilted his head slightly. 

"What?" Ian replied, shocked. 

"Yeah. It could be good. You know, fun." 

"Are you fucking crazy?" Ian looked away and scoffed. 

"I mean why would we stop now? Clearly Y/N's into it." 

"Mick, I don't think she meant for that to happen. She's probably freaking out about it." 

"Okay, well let's give her a reason to not freak out about it." 

"And you think that's she's gonna be totally on board with whatever the fuck this is?" 

"Yeah. Why not?" Mickey shrugged. 

"I don't know, man. Maybe." 

Mickey reached down and pulled out his phone from his front pocket. "I'm calling her." 

"What? I think we should probably figure out what we would even say first. I mean-" Ian stopped and rolled his eyes when Mickey put the phone up to his ear. 

"What?" You grunted, answering Mickey's call. "I'm trying to sleep, Mick." 

"Get dressed. We're going on a date." Mickey said to you while smiling at Ian who was making a face. He put his hand over the phone and whispered to Ian. "Just trust me." 

"Fine, Fine." Ian said, getting up to sit beside the brunette, and leaned into the other side of the phone. 

You palmed your face when Mickey said 'date' and squinted your eyes shut. "As much as I love the idea of a date with you, can we do this another night? I'm just so stressed about so much shit right now. Is Ian there? We can hang out when you get home. I need to talk to you guys about something anyway." You winced because he probably knew what the thing was you wanted to talk about and it was probably just going to make the whole situation worse. 

"It's okay. We know, Y/N." 

"Know what?" Your voice cracked through the words. 

"We know what you wanna tell us. Look, just be at Sizzler's in an hour. Ian is coming too." 

"O-okay." You managed to choke out. 

"We're not mad, Y/N so you can stop worrying. See you there." 

You hung up the phone quickly and sighed into the sheets, gripping the covers tightly. Even if they aren't mad about it still doesn't mean they are okay with it, you thought. Sure, they didn't freak out but did Mickey just say that on the phone so they could cuss you out when you got there? You pushed those thoughts away as soon as they came because you knew them better than that. If they said they were okay with it, that had to be the truth. You wouldn't be able to handle them lying to you like that. 

You stood up slowly and made your way to your closet that had a permanent pile of clean clothes on the floor you never managed to hang up. You rummaged through the pieces trying to find the one pair of jeans you had without holes in them. 

"Shit. Come on." You mumbled before remembering they were in the dryer. You made your way to the laundry room and pulled the dark blue jeans out, along with one of your nicer shirts. You shrugged them on and quickly put on light makeup in the mirror before slipping your ankle boots on and heading out the door. 

The ride on the El felt like hours and you were fidgeting with anything you could the whole way there. Your phone, your clothes, your hands, your hair. It felt like you were on your way to a blind date considering how nervous you were. Even though you were just meeting your 2 closest friends who you just so happened to both fuck. What a mess, you thought. But you honestly couldn't help but smirk a little because that was your life. A beautiful mess. 

You walked down the sidewalk, not even noticing that your pace had quickened quite a bit half way there. You pulled the door open and took a deep breath as you walked inside, quickly spotting Mickey and Ian. You could see that fire red hair from a mile away. Mickey nodded when he saw you and you half smiled as you walked towards the table. 

"Hey." You said softly, sliding into the booth beside Mickey. 

"Hey." Mickey responded, scooting over slightly to make room. 

"Hey Y/N." Ian smiled, his eyes bright. 

"I see you ordered me a beer. Thanks." You took a swig. Of course they ordered you a beer. Maybe because they knew you'd need it or maybe because they just knew what you liked. 

"Yepp." Mickey said and eyed you curiously, probably waiting for your reaction to the whole thing. 

"So," You began, not even knowing where to start. 

"So." Ian said, shrugging. 

You glanced between both of them and let out a small nervous laugh. This was going to be harder to get out than you thought. 

"Okay look, I know this is probably so fucking weird to both of you. I mean it's weird for me too. I didn't even mean to-it's just you guys mean so much to me and you've always been there for me. I understand if you just want some space for a while. I know I really fucked up. I'm sorry." 

"Whoa. Hey. I said we weren't mad, Y/N. We talked about it and we're okay with it. Actually kinda into it." Mickey winked and took a sip from his beer. 

"Really?" You almost gasped, shocked. 

"Yeah, yeah. I mean come on, it was bound to happen eventually with one of us, so why not both of us?" Ian laughed and reached across the table to poke you playfully. 

"So..you guys are okay with whatever this is, and you want to do what exactly?" 

"I don't know. Whatever really. Hang out, we can go on dates like this. I mean it doesn't really change anything. We're all still best friends. Just you know..friends with benefits." Mickey said slowly. 

"I mean as long as you're okay with it." Ian asked, his expression cautious. 

"Yeah." Your mouth pulled into a smile as you spoke. 

"Yeah?" Mickey asked, smiling too. 

"Yeah." 

You spent the rest of the night laughing and joking with one another and drinking until the room started to spin and you couldn't walk straight. And later when you all curled up onto the couch together, you wondered why you were ever worried in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes I am horrible at posting. Not gonna lie though I struggled with this chapter a bit trying to figure out how Mickey and Ian were going to find out. I didn't want it to seem like Reader was sneaking around because that was definitely not her intention. And Mickey and Ian are best friends too so they don't like keeping secrets from each other either. Not big ones. I still have more planned for this fic, there will be angst later on along with other things. I'm not sure how long this will end up being, I might drag it out a bit. I'll see how it goes. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter (:

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing anything involving a 3 way relationship. But like I said it was based off of a dream so I hope it's not too weird or ooc. But it's also AU and anything can happen. That being said, this was super fun to write and I got so carried away it turned into a 2 shot so there will be a second chapter posted later. Anyway. I hope someone out there besides me and witchaywoman ends up liking this fic. Lol.


End file.
